<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gossips of the Seventh Dawn by Comfybunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448343">Gossips of the Seventh Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfybunny/pseuds/Comfybunny'>Comfybunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gossip, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfybunny/pseuds/Comfybunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about the Scions getting wind of the Warrior of Light having a date, and the ensuing conversation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gossips of the Seventh Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She went on a date?! Are you serious?”<br/>
</p><p>The excited voice of the Lalafell carried throughout the lobby of the Rising Stones, turning a few surprised heads.<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you for alerting the entirety of Revenant's Toll to that fact, Tataru.” Y'shtola evenly replied, scarce evidence of a smile playing on the corner of her lips as she lifted her tea cup for a drink.<br/>
</p><p>Not letting Y'shtola's sass deter her, Tataru's mouth hung open for a moment, before she started rattling off questions while her hands wiggled back and forth. “But she's never-, I just want to-, who is the lucky guy?!”<br/>
</p><p>Urianger was sitting in the corner with his nose in a tome, as his voice made itself heard from behind the pages. “That she doth partake in a... romantic endeavor, as such it falls upon her choosing the option to remainth private. If she wishes us privy, she wouldn't delay in seeking our audience.” His eyes never glanced up from his book, as he flipped to the next page.<br/>
</p><p>Thancred snorted, an empty gunblade shell dancing between his gloved fingers. “Oh, so that's what the Warrior of Light is best at; opening up emotionally. I must be rusty deciphering the subtext when she nods.” He smirked as he flipped the shell in the air, as it landed on his open palm, his hand squeezing around it.<br/>
</p><p>Krile rolled her eyes and grinned as she stuck her fork into a slice of Rolenberry cake. “More like Gossips of the Seventh Dawn.” She laughed as she carved off a generous piece and put it into her mouth, a soft sound of content escaping her closed lips.<br/>
</p><p>G'raha, Alisaie, and Alphinaud were particularly quiet. G'raha was fiddling with his staff, his efforts to distract himself proving unsuccessful. Alisaie had her arms folded as she fought to contain a pout-like expression from claiming her face. Alphinaud sighed as he read the same passage a few times in his open book, trying not to let his sulking become noticeable to the others.<br/>
</p><p>“So no one knows who it is?!” Tataru was ready to explode. “I need details! What do you think her type is?”<br/>
</p><p>“I bet she likes Elezens. I could see her with an Elezen.” Thancred mused,  making Alisaie and Alphinaud's complexions bear an ever so slight tinge of color, while G'raha's ears went flat, even as he tried to pretend not to care. “There has to be an untold amount of Ishgardian boys that would love to thank the Warrior of Light personally...”<br/>
</p><p>“Your inner scoundrel is showing, Thancred.” Y'shtola's face was unreadable, as she set down her cup on the saucer before her. “All she told me was that she wouldn't be back in time for dinner because she had a date.” Her white eyes resting on Tataru for a brief respite before they closed. “Nothing scandalous.”<br/>
</p><p>“Do we... even know if it's a guy?” Alisaie murmured to herself, not making eye contact with any of the other scions. A wave of silence washed over the conversation, before she bit her lip and stared at the table, trying not to look too guilty.<br/>
</p><p>“Whoever it may or may not be,” F'lhaminn's soft voice interjected from a further table, her tone stern but soft, as everyone looked up at her. “It's important that she can rely on her friends if aught ever is amiss.”<br/>
</p><p>Everyone nodded, and  Alphinaud let out a murmured “Thank Thaliak” As the conversation drifted to other topics.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was just a fun little self-indulgent idea</p><p>Alphinaud, Alisaie, and G'raha just struggling over their crushes on the Warrior of Light</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>